True face
by MandAC
Summary: "...Mas o que ninguém –com exceção de Hidan- sabia, era que além de tudo isso, o 'senhor dos dinheiros' era um grandessíssimo idiota..."


Que Kakuzu era inteligente, todos sabiam. Que ele era um puta de um mercenário, também. Sua imortalidade não era algo que merecia ser discutido.

Mas o que ninguém –com exceção de Hidan- sabia, era que além de tudo isso, o 'senhor dos dinheiros' era um grandessíssimo idiota.

Ele era tão estupido, mas tão estupido, que não sabia identificar uma linguagem corporal da menos sutil existente. Sério! Hidan já não aguentava mais, é certo que ele não possui paciência alguma, mas o albino até que aguentara mais do que qualquer pessoa aguentaria em seu lugar.

Suspirou pela enésima vez, estava frustrado. Grunhiu e olhou de canto de olho para seu companheiro _baka_. Este somente matutava como conseguir mais dinheiro o mais rápido possível.

Estavam abrigados em uma caverna, pois no lado de fora caia o maior diluvio que já presenciara, parecia que o mundo estava acabando. Ok, isso foi exagero, mas realmente chovia muito. Suspirou novamente, apoiou o cotovelo esquerdo na perna e o queixo na mão. Pensou em quão estupido ele era por ter se apaixonado pelo companheiro de equipe, que apesar de ter uma quantidade de coração absurda, não tinha sentimento de afeto por ninguém, somente para o seu precioso dinheiro.

Fitou o imortal ao lado e se pôs a pensar, o que caralhos havia visto naquele merda?

Ele era horrivelmente feio... Tá, não tanto. Kakuzu não era um modelo, mas tinha um corpo bonito e, mesmo todo costurado, por debaixo daquela mascara ele até que era... Bonitinho? É, bonitinho.

Era todo caladão, aquele tipo de pessoa que só abre a boca quando necessário... Tudo bem que Hidan achava isso um charme, dando a ele um ar mais misterioso do que medonho.

Vivia a repreendê-lo... Nada que não fosse justificado, pois, por mais difícil que fosse, Hidan admitia que não fosse lá um _gentleman_ e que muito menos possuía um japonês culto.

Agora, puta que pariu. Kakuzu só pensava em dinheiro, dinheiro e mais dinheiro. Porra! Nem gastar ele gastava, afinal de contas, onde ele colocava tanto dinheiro? No c...

- Pare de ficar me encarando, imbecil! – Queixou-se Kakuzu, Hidan saiu de seus devaneios e continuou a fita-lo. – Tenho merda na cara, o que tanto olha?

Oh, merda! Agora recordara exatamente como e porque havia se apaixonado por aquele ser venal.

Era um dia de chuva, não tão forte quanto agora, mas ainda assim chovia. Eles se abrigaram em um albergue, lá eles ficaram em um único quarto e beberam sakê até Kakuzu, bem, ficar o mais bêbado possível.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, o mercenário tirou a mascara -literalmente- e falou muito, coisas desconexas, mas ainda assim ele estava bem falante. Em algum momento, ele parou de falar e ficou fitando o albino.

_- Pare de ficar me encarando, caralho! Tenho bosta na cara?_ – Fora isso que perguntara, mas não obteve resposta, em troca os lábios do maior cobriram os seus. Claro que sua primeira reação foi... Não ter uma reação.

Então, ainda com os olhos arregalados feio pratos, ele tentou empurra-lo. Só que, por alguma razão sobrenatural - era nisso que ele quis acreditar naquele momento-, seus braços rodaram o pescoço do moreno e os olhos se fecharam. Quando deu por si, já havia amanhecido e ele estava ao lado do companheiro de equipe totalmente nu e com uma dor no traseiro, que só Jashin na causa.

- Acorda, Hidan! – Gritou Kakuzu dando um tapa na cabeça do albino.

- Ai, seu filho da puta! – Gritou de volta, colocando as mãos na cabeça. – Por que fez isso, porra?

- Eu fiquei te chamando por cinco minutos, mas você estava muito ocupado pensando em coisas nada inocentes e não me ouviu. – Voltou a sentar-se para contar o dinheiro que havia conseguido na última missão.

- Nada inocente?

- É, estava tão vermelho que pensei que sua cabeça fosse explodir. O que não seria tão ruim, pois ter que te aturar me encarando enquanto conto meu dinheiro, é foda!

- ... Ah, vai tomar no seu cú! – Bufou. Hidan levantou, pegou o sobretudo e saiu na chuva, foda-se se estava o maior toró, só queria se afastar daquele mercenário, estupidamente idiota.

- Oe! Hidan volte aqui! Oe! Não pense que irei atrás de você! Hey! – Kakuzu até que tentou, mas o menor continuou a andar sob a chuva.

* * *

><p>A água batia forte contra suas costas enquanto xingava-se mentalmente. Ainda não acreditava que havia cedido perante um sentimento que pessoas como ele não poderiam ter.<p>

Jashin-sama que o perdoasse, mas estava tão apaixonado por Kakuzu que até chegava a doer. Escutou um barulho atrás de si e virou-se esperançoso, contudo, qual não foi seu desapontamento ao ver um animal qualquer passar correndo.

A simples ideia de que seu companheiro pouco se importava com sua existência era dilacerante. Suspirou e colocou a mão sobre os olhos, sentiu algo sair por eles e se repreendeu por estar chorando. Ora, ele era Hidan, um imortal seguidor de Jashin, um Akatsuki! Nukenins não choram, ao menos não deveriam.

Pela segunda vez escutou algo atrás de si, mas estava cansado demais para ver quem era, suas esperanças estavam indo para o brejo. Afinal, ele havia dito que não iria atrás dele.

- Finalmente te encontrei! – Surpreendeu-se ao escutar a voz de Kakuzu, virou- se para ele e por alguns instantes o viu surpreso.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Indagou, voltou a olhar para frente, limpou o rosto e então se levantou da rocha em que estava sentado há poucos instantes. Aproximou-se de Kakuzu, já farto de tudo, e com um olhar carregado de raiva o mirou. – Pensei que não se importava com que acontecesse comigo. – Sua voz estava amargurada, qualquer um notava.

- E não me importo. – Respondeu indiferente, o 'senhor dos dinheiros' teve que abaixar um pouco a cabeça para, então, fitar Hidan nos olhos. – Pensei que depois de tanto tomar chuva, acabaria **morrendo**, então finalmente você teria algum proveito. Sabe quanto pagariam pelo corpo de um **imortal** no mercado negro?

Então era isso, Kakuzu só queria ganhar mais dinheiro a suas custas? Hidan nunca sentira tanta dor assim na vida, nunca! Seus olhos mais uma vez se encheram de lágrimas e, com muito ódio, desferiu um soco na face do companheiro.

- Seu merda; mercenário do caralho; filho de uma puta! Espero que todo seu dinheiro queime no inferno junto com você! – E enquanto xingava o maior, o jashinista tentava socar o mesmo, mas Kakuzu era rápido e desviava de todos os golpes.

Então, em algum momento, o _y__ōhei_ segurou Hidan pelos pulsos e o jogou contra a árvore mais próxima. Prendeu as mãos do albino acima da cabeça e o olhou com raiva, os corpos estavam colados e a respiração de Hidan, descompassada.

- Não seja tão idiota, Hidan! – Falou controlando a voz para não gritar, apertou mais os pulsos do menor de fechou os olhos.

- Me largue, seu merda! – Gritou cuspindo um pouco na cara de Kakuzu, sua face estava um pouco corada devida a aproximação. O maior apertou-o ainda mais, Hidan fechou os olhos e gemeu. – Eu mandei você me soltar!

- Qual o motivo para tanta raiva?

- E você se importa? Você sempre manda minha existência para puta que pariu, não lhe devo satisfações! Me solta! – Por debaixo da mascara, Kakuzu sorriu de um jeito sacana.

- Você é mesmo um idiota ingênuo, não? – Perguntou em um quase sussurro, aproximou seus rostos e colocou a perna direita entra as do albino, fazendo-a roçar levemente no membro do menor, que gemeu mais uma vez.

- Sai! Não quero ficar perto de você mais nenhum minuto, não aguento mais! E eu falei para me soltar, caralho! – Gritou fazendo um pouco de força e, finalmente, afastando o maior de si. – Seu filho da puta, nunca mais chegue perto de mim! Eu te odeio!

- Sério mesmo, Hidan? Você realmente me odeia? – Perguntou de um jeito malicioso se aproximando mais uma vez dele. – Aquele dia, não me pereceu que odiava meus toques. – Abaixou a mascara e sorriu maroto.

- D-do que está falando? – Não era possível, ele não podia se lembrar, estava muito bêbado.

- Acha mesmo que eu ficaria bêbado com um pouco de sakê? Você é realmente muito ingênuo Hidan! – Sem ter tempo para pensar, o menos sentiu seu rosto ser segurado com força e seus lábios serem forçado contra os de Kakuzu.

Quando finalmente a ficha caiu, sentiu os olhos arderem e mais uma vez socou o rosto do _y__ōhei_, mas dessa vez mais forte.

- Não, caralho, não! Você não tem o direito de fazer isso, filho da puta! – Colocou a mão sobre a boca e deixou as lágrimas correrem e se fundirem a chuva, que estava um pouco mais fraca. – Você não tem esse direito, disse que me queria morto para conseguir mais dinheiro... Não brinque com meus sentimentos! – Berrou a última frase, caindo no chão ajoelhado.

- Eu não quero mais isso, não aguento mais sentir isso. Estou cansado, não quero mais gostar de você, não mais! – Murmurou com a cabeça baixa.

- E você acha que eu gosto disso? – O mais alto perguntou estressado. – Acha que eu gostei de me fingir de bêbado para, finalmente, poder ter você?

- Foi isso, você fingiu estar bêbado somente para tranzar comigo? Seu porra, porra, porra, porra!

- Não! – Aumentou o tom de voz. – Pare de entender as coisas de um jeito que você pareça a vítima! Eu não fiz isso para, simplesmente, _tranzar_ com você, queria _ter_ você.

- Está dizendo que... Gosta de mim? – Parou de chorar, Kakuzu suspirou e assentiu. -... Você disse que queria que eu tivesse morrido para ven...

- Chega! Burrice tem limite! – Gritou. – Caralho Hidan, você é** imortal**, você não **morre**! – Oh, finalmente havia parado para raciocinar, realmente, uma chuvinha não poderia mata-lo. Isso significa que ele foi atrás dele por estar preocupado?

- Ah! Isso é tão confuso, porra! – Colocou as mãos na cabeça e gritou. – Se você não queria vender meu corpo, então significa que estava preocupado comigo, mas isso não é possível. Você só se preocupa com seu maldito dinheiro!

- Cale a maldita boca Hidan! – Segurou-o pela nuca e o beijou mais uma vez. Hidan rodeou o pescoço de Kakuzu e fechou os olhos, o beijo foi ficando mais intenso e as mãos do mais alto já percorriam o corpo do albino. Separam-se.

- Kakuzu, eu... Eu te am... Am...Atchim! – Hidan espirrou para estragar o clima.

- Vamos voltar, você está gelado. – Falou, demonstrando pela primeira vez que estava realmente preocupado. Levantaram-se.

- Conheço um jeito de você me aquecer. – Disse o menor, para depois lamber o pescoço do mercenário, que sorriu de um jeito malicioso.

Naquela noite, o calor prevaleceu na caverna, assim como os gemidos de prazer dos membros imortais da Akatsuki.


End file.
